<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Matter of Time (And Space) by ThatDamnFishbone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894883">A Matter of Time (And Space)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnFishbone/pseuds/ThatDamnFishbone'>ThatDamnFishbone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Breeding, Dom/sub Undertones, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Knotting, M/M, Sibling Incest, Soul Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnFishbone/pseuds/ThatDamnFishbone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploring A/B/O tropes in different AUs from Sans's omega perspective. I just wanted to write about Papyrus knocking Sans up like half a dozen ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Matter of Time (And Space)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time posting here... Uh there are probably gonna be grammar and spelling issues and the like. Sorry. Uh this is so self indulgent. I'll be adding more tags as they're relevant. Nothing in this chapter you didn't sign up for walking into an incestuous ABO fix. But some Sans's are self destructive dipshits..(its Underfell Sans. I'm talking about Underfell Sans).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans knew early on he was an Omega. Even with the absurd amount of magical potential he possessed he was still small and frail. Even if he unleashed that magical potential he was at risk of it slipping his control and destroying everything around him… Draining him until he Fell Down in the process. Sans shuddered at the dream-like phantom memories of all the times where that had nearly happened. Or maybe that was from another pang of desperation that rocked him down to his soul. His stupid DT riddled soul that apparently thought it had been MUCH longer than a year since his last cycle. So the usual suppressants had done absolutely nothing for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someti</span>
  <span>mes he had a little trouble getting out of bed, or moving much at all really, but today he was left nearly paralyzed by the fever and near painful arousal. It had been a few days of being particularly sweaty and snappish now. Papyrus had declared him too "slimy and irritable" to deal with yesterday and run off to Undyne's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If he would just come back maybe he could help.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No he can't. He's Sans's brother. His younger brother who he'd practically raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was disgusting how frequently he'd had to remind himself of that the past few days. Don't think about Papyrus. Don't look at Papyrus. Don't climb in Papyrus's lap and grind your aching cunt against his femur and beg him to fuck you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>FUCK. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's just the heat. He lied to himself. It was the heat and the proximity. He lied like a lying liar who had harbored incestuous fantasies since his brother was barely out of stripes. Sans was just thankful Papyrus clearly wasn't an alpha. God that would have been (</span>
  <b>
    <em>perfect</em>
  </b>
  <span>) awful. Sans wouldn't have had the self control to deny him and Papyrus wouldn't have had enough experience to control himself. The magical aura of his heat would have tugged on Papyrus's soul until he had no choice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Funny how humans saw their omegas as weak and inferior. Like they didn't have just as much power over their alphas. If not physically then emotionally. Then again that was probably why. Humans were freaks about a whole lot of things. Sans wiped the sweat from his brow. His brain was too fogged for him to distract himself with speculating about anthropology. He wished he could instead of fixating on the fact that he might not be able to wait this out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suppressing heat cycles was not intended to be a long term solution. It would start to do some pretty significant damage to the soul after awhile. Papyrus might just come back to a pile of dust if Sans didn't try to find someone. Maybe Greater Dog would sniff him out he was usually the go to alpha for unclaimed omegas since Lesser Dog didn't mind sharing and since he was bonded. Just a knot a womb full of magic and sweet fucking relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Either way it didn't really matter. He'd be back eventually and he probably wouldn't even remember how miserable this was. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans let out a low curse at his body nearly seized from the wave of arousal. Pussy clenching hard and releasing another gush of cyan slick as he shuddered and clutched at his wadded up sheets. His mind was supplying him with vivid images. Not images of Greater Dog. Not Grillby. Not any one of the dozens of monsters that would have been fine to fantasize about. No. These were flashes of his alpha brother losing his mind. Near feral as he pounced on Sans and pushed into him. Claiming him with the swell of his knot and thick magic primed to impregnate him. His prim and proper Papyrus choosing to punish him for his shitty attitude yesterday. Put his smartass mouth to better use right there in the kitchen before lifting him up on the counter and pouring his own frustrations into Sans in the form of thick potent magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans slammed a fist into the wall and howled in frustration and self loathing as his other hand worked over his soaked folds. Blunt phalanges brushing harshly over his clit before burying themselves in his dripping cunt. He was lost to the fantasy now desperate to reach an orgasm that wouldn't actually satisfy him. To Greater, or Asgore… or fuck even Undyne… what a stupid fucking thought that was. Papyrus was still with her and he knew damn well, heat or no, if his brother was there he wouldn't have eyes for anyone else. It wouldn't help though. Sans knew it wouldn't he needed an alpha's soul resonating with his and an alpha knot buried in him after suppressing his heat so long it was the only way. After this long it might not even abate until he was knocked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck his soul for remembering the resets better than his mind could. Fuck his soul for craving someone who couldn't. </span>
  <b>
    <em>SHOULDN'T</em>
  </b>
  <span>. Do anything for him now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still he called out for his brother like it might help. Like his brother might actually hear him. Maybe he really was an alpha and he'd fled because his own control was faltering. He was on his way back now compelled by the scent of an omega in heat (of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sans</span>
  </em>
  <span> in heat) and he'd burst in- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CRACK! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door hit the wall and Papyrus was there. His cheeks were flushed orange and he was panting as if he had run all the way back. Sans froze and stared. His hand was still buried between his thighs. Papyrus was talking but Sans couldn't process any of it. Panic and arousal had him nearly feral as he tried to retreat into the ball of bedding he'd been leaning against. He could hear Papyrus, now muffled but clearly chiding him as he was seized by the ribs and lifted from the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really Sans. I know your heat is affecting your judgement but this is simply ridiculous." Papyrus tutted as Sans wriggled in his grip. Papyrus held fast though just giving Sans an exasperated look until he finally relaxed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Papyrus." Sans said quietly after going lax in his brother's hands. Papyrus "nyeh" ed with satisfaction at that and the sound and the little smirk on his face had Sans squeezing his legs together. "I really need to be alone right now okay? I'll be fine if you just let me uh… Recover."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh please Sans I know very well you aren't ill." Papyrus tucked Sans under his arm and started walking down the hall. Motioning with his free hand as he continued. "After all a great Alpha like myself would know all about Omega's and their needs during their heats! And how to recognize one! Of course!" He set Sans onto his bed, arranging him there and nodding with satisfaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans was stunned. It was too much for his heat addled brain to process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He didn't need to process anything. He was in heat and there was an alpha here. HIS alpha was here and he would take care of him. Papyrus would take care of everything he just needed to spread his legs and let him----</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. No Paps. You can't help me with this." Sans hated how sweet and naive his brother could be as much as he loved it. He tried to get his trembling legs under him and get himself as far away as he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>If he's in rut that will only make him pursue you. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That thought should not have been hot and Papyrus's reaction definitely shouldn't have been. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus's eyelights flashed and he let out a sharp snarl. The sound had Sans reeling even before a long slim, now ungloved, hand had him pushed back down onto the mattress. Papyrus now above him partially undressed as he glowered at Sans. "I most certainly CAN and INTEND to brother." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed there, eyes locked in a battle for dominance that had already been won the day Papyrus was born. Sans's instincts pinning him and sending another wave of need through him. His jaw falling open just as his legs did, his breath coming out in panting breaths interspersed with breathy moans. Papyrus looked so smug it almost hurt as he tilted his head with another smirk. Fingers gripped the front of Sans's shirt and pulled him upright and closer as Papyrus leaned in. Their teeth nearly touching before Papyrus seemed to be struck by sudden clarity. He released Sans and took a few wobbling steps back. He pulled his hands to his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh stars Sans. I'm sorry. That was highly inappropriate. A good alpha always ensures they have consent! That was on the very first page how could I… oh…" Papyrus fretted to himself a little longer. Saying something about energy and hydration before leaving the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which left Sans utterly baffled and still painfully aroused. With an, apparently interested Alpha there, it was getting a lot harder to think clearly and he'd already felt like his skull was full of cotton and smoke. Sans needed to think clearly. Papyrus had come home with the intent of helping him. He understood what was happening at least theoretically and wanted Sans. Or at least the magic Sans was enemating made Papyrus think he wanted Sans. That was a terrifying thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans swallowed thickly. This was all wrong. Siblings weren't even supposed to be affected by each other, right? That was a part of this. A built in anti-incest clause of monster biology but maybe Sans's depravity had broken that somehow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or the fact that Sans and Papyrus were the last two of their subspecies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would it really hurt to let him breed you? It would be for the good of your species. It won't hurt him. He'll enjoy knotting your slick little cunt and pumping you full to the brim. Didn't you see the look in his eyes. His intent to fuck you. Claim you. It's all you've ever wanted. To be your brother's personal little fuck toy. Its not like your good for much else--</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus was back before Sans's depression and arousal had a chance to collide catastrophically. The last thing he needed was to start sobbing</span>
</p><p>
  <span> as he begged for Papyrus's knot. Papyrus looked sheepishly at Sans as he set the reheated pasta and water next to him. He even had a bottle of ketchup he eyed with disgust before offering it too. "Do not get used to eating in bed Sans. It is an awful habit but I need to make sure you are well fed and prepared to ah well… The point is you need to eat!" Papyrus sat down at the foot of the bed and started to remove his boots as Sans poked at the pasta he had promptly smothered with ketchup. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until Papyrus (</span>
  <em>
    <span>his alpha</span>
  </em>
  <span>) had basically ordered him to eat. Hunger briefly outweighed his desire as he scarfed down the indescribable concoction. Licking the plate as his brother's intent hit him like a freight train. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So much love and protection and </span>
  <em>
    <span>desire. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sans's eyelights flashed heart shaped as he took in Papyrus's back from over the edge of the dish. Vibrant white ribs and the ridges of his vertebrae. The dip down to his pelvis and tailbone. Oh. He was nude and Sans could see his magic clearly agitated at being reigned in swirling in the cradle of his pelvis. Papyrus started to fidget, glancing at Sans from over his shoulder. "I will ask only once. Do you want me to help you with your heat? …. I what I mean is. Would it be okay if we have sex? With me ah penetrating you of course. That's how it would have to go this time right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus was starting to babble and affection swelled in Sans as he pushed the empty plate and bottle off the bed and crawled up to.Papyrus. he wrapped his arms around his brother's chest and nuzzled into his neck. He was taking in his brother's scent with a soft sigh. His blunt fingers danced over Papyrus's rib cage even as he asked, "You know brothers aren't supposed to do this?" Sans's eyes squeezed closed and his voice dropped to a whisper. "Is it just my heat making you want me?" Barely audible by the time he finished, "Will you regret this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was so much more to worry about but Sans's control slipped away from him more with each passing second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I mean.. No!... Yes and no... And NO!" Papyrus replied and Sans could feel him shake under him. "Will you?"  A bow string pulled taught. Ready to fire with deadly accuracy. Sans ran his tongue over his teeth then over the warm bone of Papyrus's shoulder blade and nipped there as his hands ghosted over the lowest ribs. That pulled a hiss from Papyrus and Sans saw his hands clench. He could practically hear his teeth grinding. His perfect loving young alpha clamping down on every instinct for Sans. It would be so satisfying to see that control snap like a rubber band. Sans just had to push a few. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His fingers traced over Papyrus's lumbar spine. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flitting over his sacrum and tracing his pelvic arch all the way to his pubis.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buttons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He cupped the eager magic there as Papyrus pushed into his hand with a nasally cry. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want you to fuck me Papyrus. As hard and as long as you can." He whispered into Papyrus's acoustic meatus as he pulled his hands away from the cock that had formed under them. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the </span>
  <b>SNAP</b>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well more of a </span>
  <b>
    <em>RIP </em>
  </b>
  <span>as Papyrus snarled and rounded on him. Those slim digits ripping his shirt away and Papyus's mouth descendrd on his own as he ground his cock against Sans's thigh. Sans was mindlessly trying to get his cunt closer to that rutting length as Papyrus wrapped his tongue around Sans's before practically pushing is down his throat. Claiming his mouth as thoroughly as he'd claim the rest of him. Sans whined as the kiss broke and Papyrus gazed down at him with soft edged satisfaction. Wide sockets now drooping as he carefully took Sans in. The look was not unlike the way he'd eye a snow sculpture he was particularly proud of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The intensity of the gaze over his ribs made him instinctively reach to cover his soul. That made Papyrus growl softly and a hand reached up to grip at Sans's wrist. Papyrus's gaze flitting up to meet Sans's before he let go and moved on. The fingers now just ran over his ribs lightly until they met San's ecto flesh. The ever present glut of magic became more apparent when he was aroused. The cyan magic is barely transparent or permeable now. Papyrus let out an affectionate little hum as traced patterns over the magic before reaching Sans's waistband. There was a mischievous glint in his sockets. "Count yourself lucky Alphys made it clear how much you needed this. Or I might be tempted to tease you indefinitely." Papyrus looked over Sans slowly until their eyes met again. "Next time…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The promise made Sans's cunt gush again and another tear of fabric had it exposed to the air. Not for long as Papyrus pushed himself between Sans's full plush thighs and sliding his cock through the folds. He watched as his cock nudged through the slick conjured vulva and over Sans's clit. He looked massive against Sans.He wondered how deep in Sans it would go when he knotted him. He was laughing breathlessly as Sans whined with need and pushed his heels against Papyrus's pelvis. Urging Papyrus to fuck him properly. "C'mon bro… throw me a bone here…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really Sans? Now?" Papyrus groaned even as he reached down to line himself up with Sans's entrance. He swallowed thickly as pushed teasingly and gasped at how easily the flesh gave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What better time for a boner than when you're about to get bo-OH!" Sans shook at the initial penetration, clutching at Papyrus's arms as more slid smoothly into him. Papyrus was going slowly and steadily. Feeding his cock into Sans until bone met ecto flesh. He hunched over Sans panting and straining to keep his hips still as he looked over Sans's trembling form. It was all too much for Sans, the moment Papyrus shifted his weight Sans came with a low moan of his brother's name. Sans's sockets squeezing shut and hips working up into his brother in tiny jerking motions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no time to even process the gasp that morphed into a possessive rumble that warned him that the larger skeleton's control had worn through. Sans let out a sharp cry as Papyrus thrust hard into him while he was still cumming. Sans was mindless and now blind with pleasure as his eyelights rolled back then guttered out just to return as little hearts. Finally he just squeezed his eyes shut and lost himself to the almost brutal rhythm Papyrus set. Cleaving into him so deep Sans thought he might be able to reach his soul if he kept those bone rattling thrusts. He'd started pulling out nearly all the way now and Sans could feel his knot swelling. Still small enough to pop in and out of him easily enough and the sensation made Sans's spine arch and nearly howl as the sensitive magic of his entrance was stimulated and stretched in such rapid succession. Then it got too big to fit easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only then did Papyrus pause again. Sans's eyes cracking open. Finally able to take in Papyrus as he looked over Sans. Half lidded sockets with fiery eyelights taking him in. One of those gorgeously slim hands running over his belly, always round but seeming even more swollen with Papyrus's girth in him. It really did almost reach his ribs. Was Paps always this big or was it just how desperate he was for Sans... Sans whimpered and Papyrus's eyes shot up to his face. The heated affection there as Papyrus let out his name on a ragged breath made Sans shiver and clench around his length. The cock jumping in response and that knot pressed more tightly to his waiting cunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus leaned closer and pressed their teeth together and kissed him deep and slow as he rocked into him. Sans's hips twitching as Papyrus teased him with his fucking knot like a pro. Papyrus pulled back and their eyelights met. Papyrus taking another look down at Sans's stomach. Gaze flitting away in sudden shame. The look in his eyes conveyed as much desperation as shame. "I have to confess… I want.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Paps… please I can't…." Sans's magic was starting to flare demandingly again at Papyrus's teasing. He needed that fucking knot in him. He needed to be swollen with his alphas seed, his alpha's spawn-- oh. He looked closer at the way Papyrus was staring at his stomach and swallowing thickly as he spread a hand over it, possessively. "You want to claim me…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That hit him almost as hard as any of Papyrus's thrusts. A wave of dizziness coming over him as the look in Papyrus's eyes told him everything. "For as long as I can remember… But I know you've been taking the suppressants to… Avoid that…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A manic laugh bubbled up from Sans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus cringed and started to pull out just for Sans to dig his heels in, eyelights flashing blue and yellow as he growled low in his throat. "D O N T  Y O U  D A R E." He yanked on Papyrus's collar bone to get another kiss, one the omega dominated. Breaking away and tilting his head back to bare his neck. He squeezed his thighs around Papyrus's bonely hips and arched up. A husky purr escaping him as he did so.  "Do it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What more could it have taken to make an alpha fuck an Omega into the mattress? Really it usually took a lot less but Papyrus had always been so damn cool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus pulled back just enough to get the leverage he needed to thrust back in at full force gripping Sans around the middle to pull him into it. Sans was blinded by the sensation of Papyrus knotting him. He was lost to the sensation of being perfectly stretched around his alpha. Their souls resonate with a nearly audible hum as Papyrus rocked into him. It wasn't long before there was a warm gush of fluid and rhythmic twitches and Papyrus's blunt teeth were on his neck. There would be no physical mark but his soul sang as the magic poured into him and he knew Papyrus was taking his in straight from his leylines. The world started to lose focus as he came again, arms, legs and cunt all gripping Papyrus's length as he let out a broken sob of his brother's name. He started to drift off with Papyrus murmuring affectionately against his jaw and peppering his face with skeleton kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently his heat had triggered his brother's rut because Sans was jostled awake not an hour later with his brother's length slipping between his cheeks. The taller skeleton looked positively feral when Sans glanced over his shoulder. Sans licked his teeth as his pussy throbbed with interest. Even with the grip on his hips Sans managed to push back up against the heavy length. "Didn't think a guy who hates hotdogs would be this into hotdogging- mmmf-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus's hazy eye lights flickered. A growl was Sans's only warning before his brother was pushing several fingers into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue as he continued to move against him slickly. Had he used Sans's own slick or was there a bottle of lube around here Papyrus had hidden from sight. Imagining his brother touching himself had Sans moaning low around his digits. He worked his tongue between them and wrapped around them. Simulating a kiss or something dirtier. He pulled the fingers deeper and suckled on them which had Papyrus's other hand gripping onto his hip harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans turned his face away and glanced back at Papyrus with heavy lidded sockets, pupils still hazy and heart shaped. " You can fuck me again you know…" Sans murmured in a husky tone. He gave his hips a single and attempted to push back against Papyrus again for emphasis. "As hot as it'd be for you to cum all over me, right now I kinda need it s-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a sudden pressure at his entrance. Just not the one he'd been expecting. Papyrus held himself there with an inquisitive little hum. Sans could feel Papyrus bearing down on his back and his teeth found Sans's cervical vertebrae. He nipped at the same spot he'd placed his mark and Sans gasped at the jolt of intent that put a pleasurable stranglehold on his soul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'M yours Paps… All of me…" For a moment Sans thought his brother might make him ask for it. Beg for it even but Papyrus just let out a pleased little purr and sank his cock into Sans again. Sans hadn't expected the sensation to be all that different. After all the appearance of his magic was mostly aesthetic and a hole was a hole right? Not quite. Sans was immediately stricken with more discomfort than he'd expected. Sans pressed his face into the pillow and squeezing his sockets shut. He focused in on the soft high sighs Papyrus was breathing out as slowly rocks his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If those sweet little sounds of pleasure weren't enough the way he whispers, "You're really tight Sans… It feels amazing…. You're amazing." guaranteed Sans wouldn't complain. Besides it was starting to feel good. Although that could have just been the sheer joy of having Papyrus fucking him into the mattress all while running his hands over Sans's back and hips like he couldn't get enough of touching him. Sans could feel his legs sliding wider as Papyrus started to thrust harder, his knot starting to swell again until they were locked together again and the magic spurting into him had him following his alpha's orgasm obediently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans wasn't sure how he could feel boneless when he was mostly bone. Maybe that DT was finally taking its toll because Sans was pretty sure he was liquified. Just a puddle of magic under the weight of an exhausted Papyrus who was panting soft little "nyehs" into his skull and nuzzling occasionally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally lifted off and pulled out of Sans with a soft wet pop Sans moaned low. He couldn't feel any magic leaking from him. That answered whether his magic would accept it from that end. He shivered as he thought of testing if swallowing his brother's cock would satisfy his heat too. They could take full advantage of the fact that skeletons didn't exactly need to breathe. Sans found himself flipped onto his side to face Papyrus. Well face his sternum. Sans had to incline his head to see Papyrus's contented little smile and hazy eyelights. "Wowie Sans… Sorry I woke you I just was looking at you and suddenly I really wanted to go again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A large hand was laid heavily on Sans's side running smoothly over the curve of his hip and down his thigh. "Seems like you wouldn't mind going again and probably again after that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am gifted with exceptional stamina." Papyrus practically purred back as his hands slipped between Sans's thighs. One long finger sliding gently over his slit. Even that had Sans let out a harsh little moan, his hips rocking into the touch. "But I don't think I'm the only one eager to keep going."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Naw but I can't promise I'll do much. My legs already feel like jell-o and I don't mean how much they jiggle." Sans wiggled his hips a little for emphasis. Papyrus predictably rolled his eyes and sighed even as he pulled Sans's thigh over his hip. The head of his already renewed erection nudging at his cunt. "Even my downer jokes can't keep you from getting it u-" Sans's voice broke as Papyrus's cock found his entrance and slid inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm looks like I've finally found a way to keep you from telling those atrocious puns." Papyrus' murmur was followed up with a groan as he bottomed out with ease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey you're groaning anyway-" Papyrus gave a hard thrust and that was enough to choke off the rest of that thought. Despite the rough treatment he still had an amused and affectionate glint in his eyes. Papyrus's rough pace didn't continue once he had Sans's full attention again. His own attention on Sans's ribcage as he withdrew and sank back in with languid ease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were on Sans's soul again. Sans tried to cover the glowing organ again but this time Papyrus was firm in stopping him. "Just… let me look brother please?" Papyrus pleaded and Sans's hands fell. Letting Papyrus run his fingers over the ribs just above his soul. The organ fluttering and nearly seizing with desperation for direct touch. Dripping as much as his cunt was at the prospect. It wasn't long before it phased through his ribcage without conscious thought and allowed Papyrus to cup it gently. Sans hadn't even noticed how bright Papyrus's soul was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was dangerous. The risk of pregnancy was already so high. If their souls touched it was practically a guarantee. Papyrus had already marked him. Claimed him. This was what usually followed. Why was he still fighting this. Papyrus was pressing his teeth to Sans's soul as the smaller skeleton started to panic. His hips drilling as he murmurred something against it. The words impossible to hear but the intent behind them.flooded him with comfort and warmth that bordered on ecstasy. "Papyrus… plea--ease.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus smiled against the core of his being and Sans was pretty sure he was going to pass out. Their souls weren't even touching yet and the world was blurring around the edges. Papyrus started to thrust again with that slow deliberate pace as his own soul freed itself. Sans's soul needed no nudging to join with it. Everything that followed was a blur of exchanged emotion. Love. Love. Love. Confusion? Fear? A hint of anger… more love and comforting and tentative understanding before Sans could remember why a soul bond was a terrible idea. Papyrus would want to talk but not now. Not tonight. Probably not even tomorrow. Now he wanted to be this close to Sans as long as he could. Fill him with physical evidence of his love until Sans stopped doubting it… Until they made something precious together… Papyrus's protective affection was blanketing Sans now. Numbing any pain from his past like no drug could. They both came. Probably more than once. Possibly dozens of times. It was hard to keep count in this state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time their souls had floated back to their chests both were too exhausted to move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans hadn't expected to wake up with Papyrus still asleep and still on top of him. He hadn't budged from their last round. Their pelvises were still flush. Sans was pretty content to just lay there nuzzling into Papyrus's shoulder until he realized what had woken him. Papyrus's phone was buzzing frantically. With a little maneuvering Sans managed to grab it from its spot on the table. Undyne. Sans swiped ignore put the phone on silent and put it back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later Undyne would knock down their door to.make sure they weren't dead. But Sans wasn't going to let a rare lazy morning with his brother be ruined so easily. Not with the fresh pulse of a bond between thrm, Papyrus's claiming mark still tingling on his cervical vertebrae and a new soul fluttering excitedly near his own. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>